


I just wanna scream out 'til my voice breaks, Even if the tears fall and my heart hates me, Baby I love you

by wearetheluckyones



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Mentions of Violence, Piercings, Rimming, Semi graphic violence, Zayn was a drug dealer, and a hooker, and an escort, he was a very busy boy, mentions of drug dealing, tattooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik's been put in witness protection and shipped back to England, his home country after he's threatened, as a witness in the trial of a major American crime boss and drug dealer. Now, as Zayn Ansari, a tattooist and piercer, a man named Louis Tomlinson almost sends his life into peril again, only by falling in love with Zayn, and Zayn with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just wanna scream out 'til my voice breaks, Even if the tears fall and my heart hates me, Baby I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for almost a fucking year, Christ. Title from I Love You by Little Mix.

Zayn ran away to America when he was thirteen, away from persecution within his family; persecution for being bisexual.

He can't really remember how he got there in the first place, thinks he might've stolen his dad's credit card, but once he was there, he never wanted to go back.

It was almost like, to him, prostitution was a sure thing, running away to a country he didn't know, with no money to help him live. And he was pretty good at it, too, always knew what they were looking for, always gave them a reason to come back looking for more. He ended up moving up as an escort in a proper company when he turned eighteen, lived in a fucking ace apartment in the Upper East Side with a cute little puppy named Hatchi who was practically his entire world.

 

Zeki found him the day after he'd turned nineteen, kidnapped him like a proper lunatic and offered him a job, something about pushing drugs to his clients.

Zayn wanted to say no, he really did, but he knew Zeki's reputation, knew about the string of bodies he left in his wake. So he said yes.

Zayn quit escorting a year later and became a drug dealer full time, it was just too tempting not to. Twice as much money as sleeping with fat ugly men who told him ' _This is the last time. I'm not gay_ ' over and over again until they were blue in the face, and fucking married women who really just need to tell their husbands' that they wanted to be tied up or choked or what have you.

He was very careful, now, more careful than he was prostituting, never to get caught pushing coke or the likes. He only got arrested once, and even then, the officer was on Zeki's payroll and let him go.

 

He realised he was fucked very very late in the game, already eight years in, and had cursed himself for ever thinking it was a good idea to not only agree to working with Zeki, but moving to fucking America in the first place.

It took him another year to finally agree to help put Zeki in jail, now that he'd been caught, stood up in his trial and testified, only if they'd drop all the charges against him and protect the _fuck_ outta him.

 

So that's how he ended up back in England, in his homeland, working at a tiny little tattoo shop, the only thing he really knew how to do besides having sex and pushing drugs, with a tiny little flat just above a bakery that smelt like heaven every morning, with his only prized possession, Hatchi, his puppy, starting a new life.

-*-*-

Louis came in for the first time after Zayn'd been at the shop only two months, all blue eyes and fluffy hair and cuffed jeans.

Zayn was at the desk, and with a cheeky wink, Louis had turned to Zayn's boss, next to him and had insisted the ' _hot new guy with the cheekbones_ ' do the quick sketch of an arrow he'd drawn on a napkin, a coffee stain in the top corner.

Ed had frowned, taking the picture, before nodding. "Go on, then."

So Zayn took the picture and redrew it on the copy paper, tongue between his teeth.

When it was done, Zayn showed it to Louis. "Yeah, that's brilliant. Want it right here." He pointed to the underside of his left arm, along the bone.

"Alright, follow me." Zayn led Louis to a room out back and got him to life on his belly on the bed, with his arm out on an extension, collecting the the gun and the ink and everything else he needed.

"Where're you from, then, cheekbones?" Louis asked as Zayn pulled on dark grey patch gloves and began cleaning Louis skin.

"North." Zayn answered simply, running his hand over the skin of Louis's am trying to figure out if he needed to shave the hair there. He didn't.

"North? That's a very general term, love." Louis said, turning his head to the side to look at Zayn with a toothy grin. "Where north?"

"Lower than Newcastle, but higher than Wolverhampton." Zayn replied, placing the copy paper on Louis's arm smoothing it out then pulling it off once he was sure the face was on his skin.

"That still leaves a lot of space." Louis hummed. "Okay, how about... I say a few names and you tell me when I'm getting cold or hot."

Zayn chuckled, shrugging his shoulders and connecting the ink to the gun, putting a new needle on it and turning it on. "Go on, then."

"How about... Bradford?"

Zayn made a noncommittal noise, putting the needle to Louis's skin and starting the drawing.

"So... Bradford?"

"Sure," Zayn replied.

"I'm a Donny boy, meself." Louis grinned proudly, curling his left leg over his right and tucking his free arm under his chin. "Born and bred. Got five sisters and a brother, too. You got any siblings?"

"Two sisters." Zayn answered, wiping away the useless ink on Louis skin with a cloth before going back to drawing with the ink gun. "Another sibling. Don't know if it is a boy or a girl. Left before me mum found out."

Louis hummed. "You left?"

"Yep." Zayn replied, trying to push foreward to Louis that he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Got a girlfriend, then?" Louis asked, looking back at Zayn with a grin. "Maybe a boyfriend?"

"Only if my dog counts."

Louis laughed, shaking his head. "No, don't reckon so." He hummed again. "So, what is it then?"

Zayn lifted the gun from Louis's skin, raising an eyebrow at Louis as he cleaned his skin again. "What's what?"

"Girlfriend or boyfriend?" Louis replied.

Zayn hummed under his breath. "Does it matter?" He asked, starting to draw again, down the line of the arrowhead.

"Maybe." Louis replied with a chuckle.

"Maybe?" Zayn asked, raising an eyebrow at Louis before going back to his work.

"Maybe I wanna know so I can take you back to my place."

Zayn hummed out a short laugh. "Maybe I'm straight and I'm not interested in going back to your place."

Louis turned back to Zayn, raising his eyebrow. "You sure about that, sweetheart?"

Zayn chuckled. "I'm bisexual." He answered, finishing off the arrowhead and moving onto the pattern around the arrow's wood.

"So, how 'bout it, sweetheart?"

Zayn chuckled. "If you make it worth my while."

Louis hummed, flexing his fingers. "I will."

 

Zayn completed the tattoo and cleaned his skin before showing it to Louis in the mirror.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Louis said with a grin.

Zayn told him all the care instructions and he paid for the tattoo, slipping a piece of paper with his number into Zayn's back pocket, stopping for a grope, before leaving.

Zayn didn't call him. 

-*-*-

Louis came back a week later and asked for Zayn again.

Zayn was working in a room, almost done, a stupid tramp stamp butterfly some girl who kept fluttering her eyelashes at him thought was sexy, and when he finished, he sent her back to the front and cleaned the room.

Louis was waiting by the door once he'd finished, leaning against the wall, texting on his phone, eyes flicking up as Zayn walked out.

"You never called." Louis said, looking back down at his phone, typing, before locking the screen and pushing it into his jeans pockets.

"Left the paper in my pocket when I washed my jeans."

 _Lies_. He had it pressed into the pages of his leather journal on his bedside table, next to the entry of that day.

"Right." Louis said, pushing past Zayn into the room, siting down on the seat in the middle.

Zayn followed him in, shutting the door behind himself. "So what am I doing today?"

"Piercing." Louis grinned wolfishly.

"Where, then?" Zayn asked.

Louis grinned wider. "Both nipples."

"Right. Bars or rings?" Zayn asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Rings."

Zayn nodded and left the room to get what he needed to pierce Louis before returning, stopping in the doorway to watch as Louis pulled his top up and over his head, the muscles in his back stretching deliciously.

Louis turned around and winked at Zayn, sitting down in the chair again while Zayn began setting up next to him, pulling on plastic gloves.

"Is it gonna hurt then, sweetheart?" Louis asked, raising an eyebrow at Zayn as he began to clean Louis's nipples and the skin around them.

"Yep." Zayn answered. He quickly resterilised the rings and the nail, before taking the forceps and pincing Louis's left nipple, pushing the nail through the holes in the forceps before carefully taking them away.

"Fuck," Louis huffed, eyes squeezed tight as Zayn secured the ring into Louis's nipple and then moved onto the other, doing the same process over again, before cleaning Louis's skin again, washing away the slight prickle of blood and sterilising it.

"You 'right?" Zayn asked after he was done, looking up at Louis, who's eyes were still closed.

"Hmm," Louis answered noncommittaly, blinking his eyes open slowly, wiping away tears. "That wasn't so bad."

Zayn chuckled and pulled his gloves off, throwing them in the bin. "I'm sure."

Zayn gave a brief overview of the care instructions and handed him a leaflet when he paid.

This time, Louis wrote his number in between Zayn's tattoos on his arm, sending Zayn a cheeky little wink before he left.

When Zayn went home, he spent two hours scrubbing the marker off until it was gone and his skin was red and raw.

Hatchi yipped and jumped up onto his bed, cuddling into his side, like she knew he was feeling like crap.

-*-*-

When Louis came in for a third time, Zayn was out the front, eating Chinese takeaway and drawing at the desk.

Louis came in, cheeks red from anger, storming to the front desk and pointing a gloved finger at Zayn. "You've been avoiding me."

"Yes, I have." Zayn replied, not bothering to look up at Louis.

"What the hell, Zayn?"

Zayn sighed and looked up at Louis, ready to pop out his biggest lie. But he couldn't. "I just can't get involved with anyone, just sex or otherwise."

Louis huffed. "Well, why the hell not?"

"It's none of your business, Louis." Zayn replied, closing his sketch book. "Now leave, please."

"No, I want a tattoo."

"Fine. Adie can do it."

Louis frowned, but didn't argue, though he looked like he wanted to, and Zayn went to get Adie.

"What's going to happen if we sleep together, Zayn?" Louis asked, arms crossed his chest, hip popped when Zayn wandered back in to tell Louis to wait.

"Things I don't want to think about."

He went back to the desk and plastered a look on his face he was sure meant ' _don't talk again_ ', until Adie came in and led Louis to one of the back rooms, leaving his last customer with Zayn. 

-*-*-

"Hey, Z, remember that pretty brunette? The one with the blue eyes?"

Zayn looked up, uninterested, before looking back down to where he was tattooing a stupid lion on Adie.

"Well, no joke, he asked me back to his place and I shagged him, it was fucking brill." Adie said, grinning widely, like it was something to be fucking proud of.

Besides, Zayn was sure Adie hadn't slept with Louis. He didn't know why, he just had this feeling. "No you didn't, Adie. I don't give a damn about why you lied, but don't make Louis out to be a slut."

"But he fucking is!" Adie chuckled. "Rode me like a fucking champ. Kept pinching at his nipples and moaning like a whore."

Zayn put the gun down after turning it off, beginning to walk out of the room.

"What the fuck?"

Zayn turned back once henwas at the doorway. "I know you're lying. Wanna know how? Because I pierced his nipples a week ago. No fucking way he'd be mad enough to pinch that shit."

Adie flushed and Zayn left the room, telling Ed in the front to finish his tattoo of before Zayn fucking knifed him.

-*-*-

"Ed said you defended my honour like some sorta white knight or summat."

Zayn looked up from where he was taking money from a customer to put in the cash register to Louis, standing next to the desk, arms crossed over his chest.

Zayn gave the woman her change and she was on her way. "If I knew the truth, I'd do it for anyone."

"Why won't you have sex with me?"

"Why are you so fucking persistent?"

Louis huffed, scowl curving his lips downwards. "Fine. I want a tattoo."

Zayn swallowed. "Fine. I'll get Ed."

"I want you to do it."

Zayn sighed. "Someone's gotta man the till."

Zayn went to get Ed from the break room and took Louis into a spare room, sitting him down on the chair.

"So?"

"Oh! ' _It is what it is_ ', across my chest." Louis replied, tugging his t-shirt off and running his fingers in a curved line across his collarbone.

"Right." Zayn picked up the copy paper and began drawing.

"Are you gonna tell me what you're so scared of?" Louis asked, raising his eyebrow at Zayn.

"No." Zayn answered, carefully drawing the letters.

"Fine."

Zayn finished the image and set up the gun and ink, cleaning Louis skin before turning it on.

 

They sat in silence as Zayn tattooed Louis, only speaking after so Louis could pay.

-*-*-

Louis was fucking determined, Zayn had to give him that.

He came back at least once every week, sometimes every fortnight, and everytime, Louis would ask him again to go home with him.

And everytime Zayn would say no.

-*-*-

"Lou-ee! You're back!" Harry called as Louis walked into the tattoo shop, grinning like an idiot.

Harry had just started a month ago, was more a cashier than a tattooist, and he'd been obvious about his crush on Louis ever since he'd met him.

Zayn didn't particularly like him.

"Hey, kid." Louis smiled at Harry, before turning to Zayn with a cheeky smile, skipping up to the desk and leaning on it towards Zayn. "Hey, sweetheart."

Zayn chuckled. "Hi, Lewis." He said shaking his head, reaching forward to pay Louis's head. "What can I do for you today?"

"Wanna spiderweb on my ankle."

"Right. Have to wait for a room." Zayn said, walking over to the cupboards for some copy paper, taking it back to the desk to draw.

 

The got a room fourty minutes later and Louis sat down in the chair while Zayn got ready, getting the gun, the bottles of ink and the cleaning tools.

"Zayn," Louis wrapped his small hand around Zayn's wrist when Zayn sat down on his seat, about to roll down to Louis's feet. "Have lunch with me."

Zayn looked up at Louis, halfway through putting the plastic gloves on, eyebrows high on his forehead. "What?"

"Have lunch with me, Zayn."

Zayn smiled as he pulled Louis's hand of his wrist. "Alright."

"What? Really?"

Zayn smiled again. "Yes."

 

Louis and Zayn had lunch at a cafe a few streets down from the tattoo shop, giggling like children and acting gross and cute (in the waitress's opinion, anyway).

After lunch, they went back to the shop and Louis kissed Zayn's cheek before he left, this time, with his number in Zayn's phone and Zayn's in his.

-*-*-

"You found 'im yet?"

The man with the dark red hair shook his head. "We found Alistair, though, if that helps any."

The other man huffed, crossing his legs at the ankles. "Certainly not. Keep looking. Go to England yourself, if you must. Search the streets. A whore is a whore is a whore."

"Yes, sir."

"Leave now."

-*-*-

Zayn invited Louis over to his place for the first time a month after their first date, and the dozen and a half that followed. Zayn had been doing _The Rogue_ on his ankles, and had looked up at him with a smile after he'd finished.

"Wanna have dinner at my place tonight?"

Louis gave Zayn a wide smile and nodded twice, pushing himself up to press a kiss to the corner of Zayn's mouth. "Does this mean I finally get to meet Hatchi, then?"

"'Course." Zayn replied, helping Louis out of his seat. "Just don't be suprised if she yips your ear off."

 

Louis arrived at Zayn's tiny little flat above the cafe at eight, and Zayn already had curry cooking, Hatchi yipping excitedly at his feet.

He pulled Louis in with a grin and let him have a second to look around while Zayn turned the stove off.

"You've got no pictures of your family up." Louis said unhappily, pressing into Zayn's back, wrapping his arms around Zayn's belly and pressing his face into Zayn's neck.

"Don't really have any." Zayn replied, curling his fingers in Louis's. "C'mon, I've gotta feed Hatchi. Can you serve? There are plates in the cupboard above the stove."

Louis nodded and let go of Zayn so he could feed his dog, pouring biscuits into a silver metal bowl with Hatchi's name engraved on the side.

They sat and ate in the lounge room in front of the telly, Louis pressed tight into Zayn's side. A few minutes after they'd sat down, Hatchi joined them, climbing up into Louis's lap and huffing out a short breath before falling asleep right there, muzzle pressed into his belly.

"I think she likes you." Zayn said, shaking his head with a soft chuckle. "She'll wanna go home with you now."

Louis smiled and scratch Hatchi's head softly. "Maybe I'll just have to take her daddy with her." He said softly, carefully bumping his shoulder with Zayn's.

Zayn took Louis face in his hands and smiled. "Maybe you will. I promise to go quietly." Zayn pressed their lips together carefully, holding Louis like he was something prescious, which he was.

Zayn licked into his mouth and Louis whined, digging his fingers into Zayn's bicep, leaning into him until Hatchi yelped and wiggled out from between them before Louis pulled away to chuckle.

"Sorry, puppy." Louis said, watching her leave before, looking back at Zayn with a cheeky grin, picking himself up and dropping himself in Zayn's lap, pressing his lips into Zayn's, hard.

Zayn hummed into Louis's mouth and dug his hands into the back of Louis's tight jeans, pulling him closer.

"Take me to bed, Zee, please?" Louis begged into Zayn's mouth, grinding his hips down into Zayn's, fingers digging into his shoulders. "Please fuck me, c'mon, babe."

Zayn chuckled, licking into Louis's mouth, brushing his fingers through Louis's soft fringe, pushing it off his forehead. "C'mon, then." He secured his arms around Louis's side, placing his hands securely under Louis's arse before standing, proud that he only struggled a little.

Louis chuckled. "Oh, so strong."

"Shut up," Zayn chuckled, the sound muffled against Louis's mouth, walking them into his bedroom and dropping Louis on the bed on his back, reaching down to tug his shirt up.

"I did that," Zayn said, pressing a kiss against the ' _It is what it is_ ' tattoo. "These, too." Then he pressed kisses against each of Louis's nipples, stopping to tug at the rings with his teeth. "And this one." He kissed the ' _78_ ' before Louis stopped, him, pulling him back up for a kiss, laughing, tugging the back of Zayn's black shirt up.

"Yeah, yeah, you egotistical bastard." Louis said, pushing Zayn up with his chest so he could pull the black material up and off Zayn, moving to clumsily undo his jeans, pressing their mouths together again.

Zayn helped him pull both their jeans down, off the bed onto the hardwood floor before he knelt down between Louis's knees, tugging his briefs down just far enough that his cock slapped up against his belly.

Zayn wrapped a hand around the base of Louis's dick, leaning down to curl his lips around the bulging head, sucking.

"Fuck," Louis whined when Zayn dug his tongue into the slit at the head, back arching off the bed. "Fuck, fuck, Zee, c'mon." Zayn reached up to pinch Louis's nipples with both hands, swallowing further down on Louis's cock. "Oh, god, you're so good, christ." Louis curled his fingers in Zayn's hair and pulled, hard, whining when Zayn groaned around him. "Oh, god, _fuck_."

Zayn hummed, blinking up at Louis as he bobbed his head, tonguing at the hard flesh in his mouth.

"Oh, god, fuck, Zayn, I'm gonna come. I need you in me so _bad_." Louis whined, trying to tug Zayn up by his hair.

Zayn chuckled and pulled up, smirking at Louis. "Yeah, Lou? Want my cock, huh? Want me to fuck you good?"

Louis whimpered. "Oh, god, yes, _please_." He begged, curving himself up into Zayn, reaching up to thread their fingers together.

Zayn leant down and pressed a soft kiss to Louis's lips, brushing the fingers of his spare hands through Louis's fringe.

Zayn pulled back to tug Louis's briefs down completely, off his legs and onto the ground. "Where do you wanna be, Lou?" He asked as he pulled lube and a condom out of his drawer (specifically for Louis, but he wasn't going to tell him that). "Your back, your belly or your side?"

Louis licked his lips, humming under his breath. "Wanna see you."

"Okay, darling." Zayn smiled, popping the cap of the lube and drizzling some on his hand and fingers, rubbing it in. "Gonna open you up nice and slow. Pull your legs up for me?"

"Yeah," Louis agreed, pulling his legs up and bracing his feet on the mattress, legs wide. "Come _on_."

Zayn kissed Louis's thigh, pressing three fingers against his entrance before pushing his middle finger in.

" _Fuck_ , Zayn."

Zayn curled his finger up towards Louis's belly as he pumped it in and out, his spare hand curling around the thick curve of Louis's thigh, squeezing. "Being so good for me, Lou, so beautiful." Louis whined and Zayn fit a second finger in next to the first. That time, there was resistence, and Louis's whined because it must've hurt like hell, so Zayn went slowly, carefully, petting Louis's leg to keep him calm, to ground him.

"Zayn, so good."

Zayn wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, going on that first date, but then and there, Louis was amazing and god, Zayn fucking _adored_ him.

Zayn dug his fingers in harder and scissored them, stretching to find Louis's prostate. "I'm gonna fuck you so good, Lou, gonna make you scream."

Louis moaned high in his throat and arched his back when Zayn found his prostate and massaged it.

"C'mon, 'nother finger." Louis begged, fucking his hips down onto Zayn's fingers, spreading his legs wider, thighs tensing with the need to come. "God, _please_."

Zayn chuckled and fit a third finger in beside the other two, crooking them towards Louis's prostate, spreading them wide and stretching Louis.

Louis was whimpering, fingers bunched in the sheets, his back arched high of the bed, and Zayn was sure that if he didn't get his fucking cock in Louis then, he was going to come, just from the beautiful sounds spilling out of Louis's mouth.

Zayn pulled his fingers and whipped the gunk of on the bedsheets before shuffling closer to Louis, finding the condom and ripping open the wrapper with his teeth, rolling the condom on and pressing the head of his cock at Louis's hole, pushing in slowly while Louis bared down until the head popped in.

"Fuck," Louis whined, curling his toes. "C'mon," he begged. "C'mon."

Zayn hummed, wrapping his arms around Louis's thighs, pulling him up, and taking a deep breath before fucking in in short, shallow thrusts, getting deeper and deeper until he was all the way in, hips pressed into Louis's cheeks.

"Oh, God, so _good_." Louis said, bracing his feet on Zayn's shoulders as the younger man began fucking into him hard, shaking the bed with his thrusts.

"God, Lou, so tight, fuck." Zayn moaned, splaying his hands over Louis's belly, pressing sloppy kisses to Louis's calves, and what he could reach of Louis's thighs, eyes on Louis's face. "Doing so good, babe, so good for me."

"Zayn, fuck,"

The room was loud, filled with panting and the sounds of the headboard of the bed hitting the wall with every one of Zayn's thrusts, the little ' _ah-ah-ah_ 's Louis let out every time Zayn's cock brushed his prostate (Which was almost every damn thrust. _Fuck_ ).

"C'mon, Zayn, fuck me _harder_." Louis begged, toes curling on Zayn's shoulders, hands fisting around the headboard.

Zayn obliged, dicking into Louis harder. "Good boy, so tight for me. Feel so fucking good, darlin'." Louis whined, reaching forward to wrap his hand around his cock, not moving it, just holding on.

"God, fuck, _yes_. So good." Louis arched his back and came with a whine, high in his throat, jerking his cock as he spurted onto his belly, onto the tattoos and peircings, clenching hard around Zayn. "Oh, god, _fuck_ , god, fucking hell."

Zayn groaned at the pressure on his cock, pulling out and tugging on his cock, hard and fast until he comes over Louis's arse, thighs, cock and belly in thick, white stripes, rubbing it into Louis's tan skin with his fingers. "I should sign you, babe, with all the tattoos I've done, and the piercings, and now my come, your like a piece of art."

"Sod off," Louis giggled, kicking Zayn in the shoulder softly before letting his legs fall to either side of Zayn's hips, reaching forward to pull him down for a kiss, wrapping his arms around Zayn's neck. "Next time I want you to pierce my cock, yeah? And then let me fuck you."

"You'll have to wait like a week before you can jerk off, babe, and then another three before you can fuck me, but I'm down for that." Zayn replied, bracing his forearms on either side of Louis's head, leaning down to lick at Louis's lips, tugging on them with his teeth. "Maybe I'll get one, too."

Louis laughed. "Cuddle time."

"Yes, ma'am!"

-*-*-

"Is it gonna hurt? Like one to ten?"

Zayn laughed. "A little pinch for each one, darling." He answered, kissing Louis thoroughly, before pulling on the plastic gloves, sterilising the nails, the bars and the forceps. "Do you want me to get you off again before I do it, darling?"

"Nah, just do 'em." Louis answered, trying to ignore the shot of arousal that wound it's way down to his cock, stiffening him.

Zayn chuckled. "It'll be easier if you're soft, Lou." He warned, patting Louis's thigh before taking the forceps and the nails, piercing first close to the head of his cock, pushing the piercing in and pushing the ball onto the end, then second, a centimetre under the first, and then a third, another centimetre under.

"Jesus Christ, you liar." Louis whined, smacking Zayn's shoulder. "Hate you so much, fuck."

Zayn laughed. "You don't hate me, darling." He replied, leaning over Louis to press a kiss to his lips.

"You wanna come over, tonight, baby?" Louis asked. "Not to fuck. I want you to meet Niall."

Zayn smiled and kissed Louis again. "Sure, love. I finish at eight, okay?"

"Good boy." Louis laughed, tucking his cock back into his pants carefully, zipping up and standing.

Zayn turned away from Louis and started cleaning up. Louis curled around his back and kissed his neck. "Thank you, sweetcheeks."

Zayn laughed. "You're welcome." He rubbed a hand down Louis's thigh. "Come again, bubba."

Louis chuckled, pulling away from Zayn to tap him softly on the arse. "'Course, darling. See you tonight." 

-*-*-

" _Any news?_ "

The man tapped the side of the phonebox, humming. "No sight on King's Cross, Queen's Drive, in Dalton nor in Westminster. I'm a bit at a loss, sir."

The man on the other line huffed. " _Check bars and hotels._ "

"What if he ain't hooking?"

" _I doubt it very much, Jay._ " It was silent for a moment, the only sound the quiet crackle of static. " _Leave, now._ "

"Yes, sir."

-*-*-

"When'd this turn into a party?" Zayn laughed as Louis pulled him into the semi-packed loungeroom, through the front door, shutting it behind them. Zayn recognised almost everyone; Ed was there, as was Harry and his maybe-boyfriend-maybe-not, Nick, one of their newest tattooists, Jesy, and her friends Jade, Leigh-Anne and Perrie (The girl with the tramp stamp who had a thing for Zayn). There was a blonde man he didn't know, flitting around the room, grinning and laughing, and Zayn suspected that he was Niall, until another man, with huge muscles and eyes the colour of thick chocolate, walked into the room from the hallway.

"When Niall and Liam got here, I suspect," Louis chuckled, pointing out the blonde, then the brunette, with a kiss to the corner of Zayn's mouth. "Did you miss me?"

"Terribly," Zayn replied with a grin, groping at Louis's arse. "Introduce me to your friends."

Louis did, and the group spent the night drinking beer, toking up, eating pizza and arguing over the music that was playing over the speakers. Louis sat in Zayn's lap the entire time.

-*-*-

"Just be careful, baby, just the top." Zayn instructed, holding onto Louis's hips tight as he fucked his cock into Louis's tight hole. Louis nodded and wrapped one hand around the bottom of his cock, under the three piercings, the fingers of the other hand pressing into the tip of it. "Yeah, there we go."

"Mm, fuck." Louis nodded his head, fucking himself down on Zayn's dick, moaning. "So good, Zayn."

"Yeah? So good for me, Lou." Zayn wrapped his arms around the thick flesh of Louis's thighs and pulled him down on his cock over and over again, dicking up into his prostate. "God, fuck, Lou, so hot for me, so tight. You gonna come for me, darling? Come on my cock?"

Louis whimpered, nodding his head and biting at his lip, hard, until it bloomed a dark pink, letting it go. "I'm so close, Zayn, wanna come so bad, make me come, please?"

Zayn hummed, pushing Louis's hand away from his cock and curving his hand away from the piercings, jerking him off as best as he could through the awkward angle until her whimpering and whining and begging to come. When he did come, his back arched up of of the bed and he cried out, spurting over Zayn's hand and onto his belly.

Zayn fucked his cock into Louis's hole until he came as well, spurting into the condom. 

-*-*- 

"One more, _please._ "

Zayn laughed, shaking his head, picking up a donut from the box and holding it up to Louis's mouth. "I swear to God, you eat more than Niall."

Liam laughed. "No one eats more than Niall." Niall let out a muffled 'Hey!' between a jam donut and Liam turned over to him and made kissing noises.

"So are you and Nick actually dating, Harry? Like, what the hell's going on, mate? 'Cause I've seen your texts to each other." Louis asked, wiggling his bum in Zayn's lap, getting comfortable, and resting his head on Zayn's shoulder.

Zayn faked a gag, laughing. "Oh my God, the one about fisting was just gross, man."

Louis raised an eyebrow at him. "Fisting's off the table, then?"

"Yeah, no, I love you, sweetheart, but I'm not putting my whole fist in your arse, I mean, you're tight enough as it is."

"Didn't need to know that!" Niall groaned, falling on to his back and holding the donut up in the air, like some sort of Lion King, Circle of life parody.

Louis turned back to look at Zayn. ' _You love me?_ ' he mouthed, eyes wide.

Zayn touched his lips to the corner of Louis', pressing their foreheads together, whispering back, "Course, lamb."

Louis smiled at the name, eyes boring into Zayn's. "Love when you call me stuff like that. Love _you_."

"Love you, too, ladybug." Zayn replied, pressing a kiss to the corner of Louis's mouth again. 

-*-*- 

"Think I found 'im. Looks different. Not hookin'. Got a boyfriend."

The line was silent for a moment, before there was a hum of breath. " _Take Green and Collins._ "

"Yes, sir."

" _Hang up, now._ "

"Yes, sir." 

-*-*- 

When Louis woke, it was dark and dank, smelt like metal, like old coins. There was a pain in the back of his head, and when he reached back to check it, his finger came away wet.

There was groan to his left, and a very familiar ' _fuck_ '. "Niall?"

"Lou? What the fucks going on?"

Louis shrugged, though he knew Niall couldn't see him in the dark. He reached over and found Niall, pushing himself closer.

"Check on them." A voice said into the darkness, muffled, like it was in another room.

"Why me?"

"Because I fucking _told_ you to."

A door opened and light flodded into the room. Louis kept his eyes closed and tried to even his breathing, hoped Niall was doing the same. The door shut again and they were surrounded by darkness once more.

"They're still out, sir."

"Well, then, wake them up, dickhead. Find out who the blonde is. Or kill him, I don't really care. Boss only wanted one."

Niall's breathing picked up and Louis wrapped a hand around his bicep, squeezing, hoping it was comforting.

"Which one?"

"The fucking brunette one, you idiot. He's the boyfriend."

"Oh, okay."

The door opened once again, light flooding into the room, heavy boots stomping over to Louis and Niall, heavy breathing, before a sharp pain in Louis's side that made him lose all his breath.

"Wake the fuck up."

Louis wheezed out a cough, blinking up at the man above him. He was young, with dark eyes and hair, and a large build. "Who are you?"

"Santa Claus. Now get the fuck up."

Louis pushed himself up onto his knees, but before he could fully stand, the man kicked his foot up and it collided with the side of his jaw.

"What the hell did you do that for? He was getting up!"

Louis coughed, spitting out what tasted suspiciously like blood. "Don't give him the satisfaction."

"Oh, I already have it." The man grinned, taking a hold of Louis's collar and dragging him up so they were standing eye to eye. "So you're Malik's new slut, then? Certainly ain't his type, tell you that. He had a thing for blondes, I seem to recall."

Louis wiped his mouth as he heard Niall get to his feet behind him. "Who's Malik, then?"

The man laughed. "Nice try, Blue." Louis huffed, reaching up to pull his shirt out of the man's hand. He let Louis go. "Been looking for Malik for a year, now, right? So imagine our suprise when he's just wandering the streets with you? I thought I was going crazy."

Louis didn't say anything, just looked back to check on Niall.

"See, Malik may not've told you, but he put our boss in jail. His boss. Now, our orders were to catch and kill, but there you were! All ripe for the taking."

Louis's gut churned. "Get it over with, then. But leave Niall alone."

The man laughed, but it sounded more like a cackle. His eyes blazed. "I think I like him better. Blondes did always make me so much harder."

Louis heard Niall croak out an inhuman noise from the back of his throat, and he was about to turn away when the man's fist connected with his cheek with a sickening crunch, and everything went black. 

-*-*- 

When Louis came to the second time, his head was in Niall's lap, and Niall was crying.

"Hey, Niall, were gonna get out of here." Louis whispered to him, ignoring the pain in his cheek in order to comfort Niall. "I promise you."

Niall nodded and the door swung open again, and Louis was pulled up by his shirt to his feet. There was knee to his gut and a fist to his collarbone, and he could hear Niall screaming ' _no, stop!_ ' in the background, until he blacked out again.

-*-*- 

"Zayn, 've you seen Niall?"

Zayn blinked up at Liam, frowning. "No, what's up?"

Liam pursed his lips together. "We were supposed to go out last night but he never showed. His phone keeps going straight to voicemail. Is he with Louis?"

"I,uh, haven't seen Louis since yesterday morning. He had a double shift." Zayn answers, shaking his head, pulling his phone from his pocket, dialing Louis's number. It goes straight to voicemail. He calls again, and again, but each time it goes to voicemail, so he calls Louis's work.

" _Charlotte speaking._ "

"Hey, it's Zayn, Louis's boyfriend. Is he still at work?"

The girl on the other end makes a sound in her throat. " _No, he never came in._ "

Zayn hung up, swallowing the lump in his throat, begging Allah, the universe, whoever, to give Zayn a sign that they were safe and the worst hadn't happened.

-*-*- 

There was a note on Louis's kitchen bench when Zayn let himself and Liam in.

 

_Missed us?_

_1671 Maybol Drive, Knightsbridge, 9PM_

 

Zayn threw up. 

-*-*- 

"You're not gonna do anything, are you, you prick!"

Zayn watched the agent shrug and he wanted to tear his throat out.

"We can't. No jurisdiction."

"No... No jurisdiction? My arse! He's part of this now, so you fucking find him, or I will."

The agent, the name of who Zayn had forgotten, narrowed his eyes, lips twitching. "Is that a threat."

"Yes."

"We can have you locked up for that."

Zayn scowled menacingly at him. "No jurisdiction. Fuck you."

The agent scowled right back and Zayn turned on his heel, leaving the room. Liam was out in the lounge room, sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, sobbing uncontrollably like he had been for the last two hours.

"Get out of my house." He told the agent who had followed him out. "Get out and don't come back. Fuck you."

The agent stared at Zayn for a long time before he left. When he did, Zayn scrubbed a hand over his forehead and thought.

He had a few guns hidden around the house. He wasn't stupid. They were in crevices where he was sure Louis wouldn't find, two pistols and an automatic, either up in the rafters or the loose floorboard in Zayn's spare bedroom, and Zayn knew now that he was going to need them. 

"Liam, you need to go to Harry's house."

"What?" Liam looked up, eyes wet and cheeks red.

"You need to go to Harry's and not ask me why."

"No, tell me what you're doing."

"I'm getting them back."

Liam looked a little gobsmacked at that, eyes wide and mouth opening and closing like a fish. " _What?_ "

"Don't argue. Go to Harry's. I'll be back, I promise."

Liam stood fast, eyes still wide. "I'm going with you."

Zayn frowned. "Don't be fucking ridiculous. You'll get yourself killed."

"And you won't?"

Zayn rubbed a hand over his eyes. "I was a drug dealer before. Before I came back to England. I learnt how to protect myself and do other things I won't say. I can get them back. There'll be no more than three or four, Zeki's men were always too cocky for their own good."

Liam swallowed roughly. "I'm coming with you. I know how... I know how to box, and I've shot a gun before. My dad taught me to hunt."

Zayn shook his head. Fuck, why was he even thinking about agreeing to this? "Fine. But if you get in the way, I'll kill you my self."

-*-*-

Louis wakes up to yelling and a throbbing pain shooting through his entire body. There are gunshots, eight, or maybe nine, and then silence. One of the men, who was sitting in a chair by the door, looked up with wide eyes, taking his gun from the holster on his shoulder. 

He points it at Louis and Niall and says, "Make a single sound and I'll blow your brains out."

The door flys open and once Louis's eyes get used to the light, he sees two men standing there, both holding guns, and Louis thinks, this is it, this is where he dies.

"Get them." One voice says, and if Louis wasn't out of his mind scared, he might've questioned why it sounded like Zayn. His gun was pointed at the man still on the chair, their captor. "Throw the gun across the room or I'll kill you."

Their captor does, smiling this evil little smile that makes shivers run down Louis's spine. "There you are. My favourite boy."

The man in the doorway pulls the trigger of his gun back, and in seconds, there's blood spattered all over the wall, a hole in their captors head that hadn't been there before.

Louis hears a scream, and it take him a second to realise it's him. There are arms around him and a body that smells and feels familiar, a soft voice that calms him before he's picked up and carried away.

Zayn. It's all he thinks before he passes out again.

-*-*-

"Zayn?"

Zayn blinks awake at a shake of his shoulder, turning his head to the hand and then the body it belongs to. "Lou, baby."

Louis looks like crap. He really does. But Zayn won't say it, he just stands up from the uncomfortable hospital chair beside Louis's bed and leans down to press a kiss to Louis's forehead. 

"How you doing?"

"I'm... I'm okay, I think. Woozy. Sore. What happened?"

"We got you back."

"They were talking about you. Why were they talking about you?"

Zayn ran a hand over his face. "I used to be a bad guy, Lou. I did things. I hooked and I dealt and I killed people. Those people are after me... were after me, cause I help put a drug lord in prison. I'm in witness protection, Lou."

Louis frowned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Zayn sighed, running his fingers through Louis's fringe. "You know why, baby."

"Where am I?"

"The hospital." Zayn answered, running his fingers through Louis's fringe again. "Nothing's broken, just a lot of bruises and cuts, a concussion, some internal damage."

"They're all dead, aren't they?"

Zayn nodded. "In the bottom of the Thames."

"How?"

Zayn shook his head, kept his mouth shut. "The police will want to talk to you. I told them Liam and I found you in Dalton. That you'd escaped while we were searching for you."

Louis frowned. "Why didn't you..." He shakes his head. "Okay."

"Okay?" 

Louis nodded. "Okay." He toke a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Get out."

"What?"

"Get out."

Zayn felt tears bubble in the corner of his eyes. He nodded and stood, leaving the room and the hospital.

-*-*-

_Six Months Later_

 

The knock on his door comes late in the afternoon, and for a while, he thinks about ignoring it. He's in bed, curled around Hatchi with Huckleberry Finn in his hand, and he wants to stay there, but the knocker's insistent, so he gets up to answer it.

It's Louis.

He hasn't seen him in a while. Six months. Not since the hospital, and he feels the same emotion fill inside him that he'd been trying to push down since then.

He looks better. Less beat up, and his eyes are as bright as ever.

"Hi."

Zayn swallows. "Hey."

"Can I come in?"

-*-*-

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a cliffhanger, only cause it's not finished yet!


End file.
